


Raise Your Swords

by TwentyPicarats



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Fencing, Frottage, M/M, Pre-Akbadain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyPicarats/pseuds/TwentyPicarats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their ordinary fencing practice takes a rather odd turn when Hershel finally wins his first round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise Your Swords

      It was an average day, school had been boring, and both Hershel and Randall were nearly asleep by the end of it. The two went on to fence after class as they always did. They changed separately, and joined in the central room, masks on and swords drawn.

“Don’t hold back today, Hersh.”

“Same to you, Randall.”

      Randall smiled beneath his mask, and held his sword up at the ready, resting it against Hershel’s. They both stood at the ready, and heartily began. Their swords clashing together passionately. They had been practising for a few months now, and had honestly gotten pretty good. Randall dodged down, swiping his sword up to clash with Hershel’s again. He was back on his feet and took another hearty stab, only to be knocked away by the quick hands of his brunette partner.

“You’re getting quick, Hershel, but there’s one thing you’re forgetting.”

“Ah? And what’s that?”

“You’re keeping yourself too exposed!”

      He grinned beneath the mask, swinging down again and moving in on Hershel, a hand raised and fingers wiggling. Only to be stopped by a sharp poke in his stomach. He froze, looking down and seeing the ball of the sword pressed against him, and his eyes widened.

“You thought I was keeping myself exposed, Randall, but in reality I was misleading you. I knew you’d go in to attack if you figured you had an opening, you would lower your defence, and that would be my chance.”

“So your best defence is a low defence? Hershel that’s brilliant!”

      The brunette removed his mask, a small smile on his face. He wasn’t sure if that plan was going to work, but it had gone through flawlessly. He had won this match, for the first time in a long time. And he couldn’t be prouder of it.

“You’re getting real good, Hersh. Maybe one day you’ll be as good as me.”  
“As good as you? Randall, who exactly won that match?”

      A small chuckle escaped the still-masked partner. The sword dropped and his hands raised, removing his mask as well. He shook out his hair, fluffing it back up to it’s normal state, and gave Hershel the best grin he could. It wasn’t everyday Hershel was this confident in his ability in, really, much of anything. And it was always a breath of fresh air to Randall. He moved in close, his eyes falling half lidded as he leaned in towards Hershel, kissing him softly. It was a shame, really, that they could only do this in private… that they couldn’t express their love to the rest of the school. It was even worse when Randall had to fake a relationship just to lower suspicion… but moments like this, pure bliss and love, made all the hardships worth it. One kiss lead into another, and another, and soon Hershel was being covered in small, tender kisses all along his face.

“You may’ve won the match, but I got the reward, Hersh.”

      Hershel couldn’t help but grin, a small giggle escaping him, until Randall moved a tiny bit lower, and started leaving small kisses all along his boyfriends neck. Hershel gasped a bit, covering his mouth and trying to move Randall away with a small noise;

“We’re in public, Randall.”

“Yeah, we’re in public, and if we’re quiet, we probably won’t get caught.”

“But what if we are?”

“Who really stays this late after school, Hersh? We’ll be fine.”

      Hershel went quiet, and after a second he turned his head, looking away and biting his lip nervously. Randall took that as his okay and snaked his hands around Hershel’s back and got back to work, kissing all along his neck. After a moment or two, Randall took the initiative to slowly lower Hershel to the ground, positioning himself over him, one leg between his, the other bracing himself against the fencing mat. His leg shuffled up, and he grinned softly;

“Guess you’re more excited for this than you thought you would be, huh Hersh?”

      And there it was, a smooth blush across Hershel’s face, and a small nod. Before Randall even knew to move, Hershel began grinding his hips against Randall. Randall had to quickly stifle a moan, but started reciprocating almost immediately, his eyes glancing down at his partner, who was covering his face with his hands, a strong blush still very apparent on the far ends of his cheeks. Of course, that didn’t last long, Randall moved his hands, gently moving them above Hershel’s head.

“Don’t hide, Hersh. I– ahh– want to see your face.”

      And he flustered, biting his lip to stifle a moan, but nodded up at his partner in crime. His head soon lolled back, his mouth parting a bit, trying to catch his breath as his hips picked up the pace. Randall grinned, moving Hershel’s arms again, wrapping them around him and hoisting Hershel up closer, picking up his own pace just a little. He couldn’t help but quietly moan against Hershel’s neck. Feeling Hershel breathing heavily against his neck definitely didn’t help their current situation, and Randall’s voice picked up just a bit, enough for Hershel to silence him with a kiss, giving him a knowing smile after. Randall gave him a reassuring nod, and buried his head in Hershel’s shoulder to muffle any further moans.

      They had to work with relative haste. If the janitor didn’t hear actual swords clashing, he’d come in to clean, so Randall picked up his pace once again, gasping out and moaning Hershel’s name into his shoulder. He was already feeling close, and by his partners subtle name calling, he assumed Hershel was too. And when Hershel began biting and sucking on his neck, Randall’s head began to spin. His pace picked up just a bit more, reaching his climax quickly, and in a spur of the moment rush of pleasure;

“A-ahhhh! Hershel~~!!”

      Hershel tried to quiet him, but quickly moaned out as well, reaching his own end within a few seconds. He slacked back onto the mat, looking up at his tired partner with a look of complete bliss and relief.

“Wish we could, Hersh… really wanna lay down and all but, we can’t get caught like this. We gotta go get changed.”

      The small brunette nodded, and hoisted himself to his feet with Randall’s help. They shared a final kiss before moving towards the change rooms, wanting nothing more than to change out of their now soiled uniforms.


End file.
